Physical activity (e.g., walking, running, jumping, etc.) can have various effects on a person's body including, for example, increasing or reducing the person's blood glucose level. For example, during physical activity, insulin in the person's blood stream may cause glucose to be absorbed by the person's body, which can reduce the person's blood glucose level. In some instances, the person's body may not produce enough insulin to cause the glucose to be absorbed or the person's body may otherwise not properly absorb the glucose, thus some people monitor their blood glucose levels and periodically administer insulin to help regulate them.